YUGIOH CAPSULE MONSTERS POKEMON
by Nalika2431
Summary: THIS STORY IS NOT A CROSSOVER. IT JUST HAS THE SAME PRINCIPLES AS POKEMON. YUGI'S SON IS NAMED AFTER THE PHARAOH AND MAYBE THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE SHADOWS
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS IN ORDER OF APPERANCE

ATEM MOTO

SKYE KAIBA

MOKUBA KAIBA

SYRUS TRUSDALE

ASTER PHOENIX 

JOEY WHEELER

YAMI MOTO

SHADOW

TEA GARDENER

YUGI MOTO

RYO BAKURA

AKAHMEND 

SASUKE (RAZOR) ISHTAR

Pokemon/ Yugioh Capsule Monsters

Prolog

In a small world there exsited a place where monsters and people lived in peace.

And in this world there was one Monster Catcher that could top the best. That is until one day he met another person that was quite well with capsule monsters as well. Yugi lost the battle because the man used Yugi's friends and family against him. But there is one Catcher that just may be able to get revenge on the man and save the world.

Story

Atem was running through the forest after the HinoTama Soul he was trying to catch when he ran into a young man wearing a red cap, a black coller and black shirt.

"Sorry" said Atem.

"That's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Well I shouldn't have been running so blindly. My name is Atem by the way." Said Atem

"My name is Skye."

"Cool look my house is one the other side of the forest if you want to rest."

"Thanks."

As Atem and Skye were walking twoard Atem's house one of the villagers ran up to Atem.

"Mokuba what's wrong?" asked Atem

"The egg is hatching." Said Mokuba

"What?!"

As Atem and Mokuba ran back to the village, Atem told Skye of the yearly hatching anf choosing. It was custom in their village that a dark egg would be brought in and once it hatched it would choose a partener, a life long companion. Once the three got to the village Atem and Mokuba ran up to Anzu, who was secretly Atem's mother. His father was Yugi Moto, the champion of the village.

Yugi had dueled in a shadow duel and lost because his opponet used his friends and family and even the pharaoh against him. Because of this Yugi lost the battle lost his soul and Tea and the othes except for Atem and Yami, were changed back to their teenage forms and Yugi's body was face down. Yami, who wasn't affect by the change, told them to take Yugi to the hospital and keep him there.

'Six years, father has been in a coma since then.' Thouogh Atemas he watch the egg start to crack.

"I bet Jaden will get it." Said a young boy with blue hair.

"I agree, Syrus"

"Well we're about to find out." Said Jounouchi, or Joey, another friend of Yugi's. As he said this the egg had completly hatched

"I wonder what capsule monster that is?" wondered Skye as he pulled out his reader.

_'Dark Magician Kid. No other data'_

Atem told Skye that the Dark Magician Kid was a monster from his village and so there wouldn't be any data on him. Like everyone else, Atem thought that it would go to Jaden, but as he was telling Skye about the monsters of his village it walked right up to him and started brushing on his leg.

"You want me?" asked Atem and the monster nodded yes.

"I sure didn't see that coming." said Yami

" So the son is the chosen on this time."

"Shadow!"

"Well how about it kid? you win a battle against me and I'll realese your father's soul." said Shadow

"Fine but this time leave them out of this!" yelled Atem as he directed to the others.

"Fine!"

"Atem!"

"Huh? Yami?"

"Take these. they were your father's and tale his puzzle. While in the shadow realm I can become you."

"Yami. 'You were more attached to father than the rest of us.' "Thanks." said Atem as he walked into the shadow realm that Shadow had created.

"Anzu you think he can win?" asked Joey

"Yeah I do. He is Yugi's son after all. 'and Yugi's soul will be returned'

Once Atem was in the realm the Pharaoh took over his body, and since they looked so much alike Shadow didn't noticed the change.

"So we are now in a shadow game where you _will _lose your soul, like your pathedic father."

"Maybe Shadow. Oh and don't tyr your head games. They won't work on me." said Atem/Yami

"Well then lets start."

"Game ON!" yelled Yami and Shadow

As the game started Yami brought out his Dark Magician and Choas Mage. Shaodw brought out his Hexed Chimera, Hex Flower, and Dark Dragon.

"So you've caught the forbbidden Capsules"

said Yami

"Yes Atem, and these are the monsters that I used to defeat your father."

"What?"

'Clam down Atem. don't lose focus.' thought Atem.

"Let's go!"

"Dark Magician! Attack the Hexed Chimera! Dark Magic attack!" yelled Yami as it attacked the Hexed Chimera, something Shadow wasn't expecting. "Shadow Hexed Chimera is no more."

'What the...? Suddenly this kid is strong. I've been tailing him for years. How is it he's so strong? Wait the Pharaoh. What did he say when I defeated Yugi? "Shadow you won't get away with this."

"No it can't be!"

"So you've finally caught on? That's right I am the Pharaoh and you'll discover the real capsule monsters."

'Real capsule monsters? What does he mean?' wondered Shadow.

"Sacred Armor come forth." yelled Yami

Suddenly a golden light shone forth and the next thing Shadow knew Yami was clade in armor.

"And know this I _will _take Yugi's soul back."

"I'd like to see you...What? How did you get armor?"

"The last time I was in a shadow duel I recived it." said Yami

"W...What? No!"

"It's over Shadow. You lose. Chaos Mage! Dark Magician! attack Dark Dragon and Hexed Flower! Double Septer Blast!"

"N...No!"

"You've lost Shadow. Now return Yugi's soul."

"Yes I acknowledge defeat. So as I promised here is his soul. After all I am honor bound to fullfill my pledge." said Shadow and as he did Yugi, who was in the hospital, woke.

'Atem you and Yami defeated Shadow?'

"Well you're finally awake, huh Yugi?"

"Bakura!"

"Come on you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

As Bakura and Yugi was walking toward the battlefield Yugi noticed that Tea and the others were there but Atem and Yami wasn't.

"Anzu!Jounouchi!Honda!Ryuji! Look who's finally awake." yelled Bakura.

"Yugi! Then that means Atem won!" Tea exclaimed

THe next thing anyone knew the shadow realm was fading and Tea and the others were back to normal. As the darkness faded Tea and the others could see Atem through the dark mist. Once Atem turned around though he saw his father standing there with his mother.

"Father!" yelled Atem with tears in his eyes.

"Atem defeated Shadow as easy as you please, Yugi." said Yami

"Yami!"

"So you're Yugi Moto?" asked Skye

"Hey how did you know that Skye?" asked Atem

"Simple. His full name is Skye Noah Kaiba" said Mokuba.

"You're Seto Kaiba's son?!" Tea asked shocked.

"Yes. Atem I'm sorry I didn't tell you." said Skye

"That's okay. I never really told you that I was Yugi Moto's son either." said Atem

"Well since Atem defeated Shadow the Shadow Games are gone, right Yug?" asked Joey.

"No their not."

"Huh?"

"Akahmend, the one who was controling Shadow, is still at large." said Yugi "As soon as my strength returns, I'm going off to find him so I can end this once and for all. Yami I would like if you would come with me."

"Alright, but you might want to take your son with us."

"Why? Wait he didn't..."

"Yep. He got the Dark Magician Kid. And he can control your Dark Magician and Chaosmage fairly well."

"What he controled Mahdo?!"

"Father here's your Puzzle."

"Thank you Atem. Skye will you and your father come as well?" asked Yugi

"If I can talk my father into it." said Skye.

So Yugi, Atem, Yami, and Skye left the village three days later. Both Yugi and Yami were surprised when they saw that Atem's Dark Magician Kid had evolevd into Dark Magician's apperntice after just three days. They both agreed that Atem was the 'One'.

But somewhere in the Dark valley, Akahmend was preparing for Yugi and the Pharaoh's destruction.

"So Shadow's been defeated?"

"Yes sir. But not by Yugi Moto."

"Then by who?"

"His son, Atem Moto."

"So he named him after the Pharaoh. Interesting. Sasuke I think its time to recrute your brother Marik."

-CHAPTER ONE-

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

CHARACTERS IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE

YUGI MOTO

SKYE KAIBA

JOEY WHEELER

TRISTAN TAYLOR 

YAMI/ATEM MOTO

ATEM MOTO

TALEN

MARIK ISHTAR

KANRI

KYERO

KISARA KAIBA

AKAHMEND

SETO KAIBA

ZETHEROS

TEA GARDENER/ MOTO

MOKUBA KAIBA

-STORY-

After the Shadow battle that Atem and Yami was in, them Yugi and Skye, Seto Kaiba's son, left the village and started their way to Skye's village and hopefully get Kaiba's help in the fight with Akahmend.

"Skye do you think you can talk Kaiba in to going?" asked Yugi

"I hope."

"Yugi!"

"Huh? Joey? Tristan? Duke? Tea? What are you guys doing here?" asked Yugi

"Yugi you didn't think that we'd let you go alone did you?" asked Joey

"No way." said Tristan

"Heh, well I'm not going to try and talk you out of it. But I want you guys to be careful." said Yugi

"Right."

As the eight of them were walking down the pathway Atem noticed that the Dark Lake wasn't as dark as it was when he last entered the forest. Yami noticed that Atem had stopped and asked "What's wrong Atem?"

"Well It might just be my imagination guys but the Dark Lake seems lighter." said Atem

"Yeah you're right." said Joey

"Something is wrong." said Yugi

'_And but the question is what?' _thoughtAtem

"Hey come on! My village is just down this road!" hollered Skye.

"Alright Skye." said Atem "Lets go."

As they walked into the village a young boy ran up to Skye and told him that the Blue egg had hatched and it chose him. When Skye had asked why no one had come to get him the boy said that the village was attacked right after it hatched and they took his father.

"What? Father?!"

"Yea." said Talen

"What about my mother and sister?"

"They didn't get the chance."

"Huh? Marik!"

"Hello Yugi, Yami."

"Lord Skye!"

"Kanri what is it?"

"Your mother wants you. And your friends there."

So Skye led them to his house, but as they entered they were greeted by a flying dragon.

"Ahh Monster!"

"No not monster Joey, just Lord Skye's Blue Eyes baby chick." said Kyero

"Hey Kyero."

"Hey Yugi."

"Skye!"

"Mother! Thank god you're alright."

"Skye your father's been taken, by a man calling himself Sasuke." said Kisara.

"Wait did you say Sasuke?! _He _took Kaiba?!" Marik exclaimed

"You know him Marik?" asked Yugi

"As a matter of fact I do. He's my younger brother." said Marik

"What?!"

"You have a brother?" asked Yami

"Yeah."

As Marik told Yugi and the others about his brother, Sasuke brought Kaiba to Akahmend and told him that Kaiba was the one the controlled the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"So the famous Seto Kaiba has finally come to the fact that there is Magic exists."

"You're a little late with that stame3net, Akahmend. I've known that for six years." said Kaiba _'Ever since Mokuba told me that Yugi was in a coma.'_

"I see. Since Yugi Moto's battle with Shadow six years ago."

"So you have the power to read minds, huh?"

"Nicely done. You've honed your powers well, Kaiba." said Akahmend

"You won't turn me or Marik." said Kaiba

"You even know about that. Well I shouldn't be surprised, you _are_ from the same bloodline as Zetheros."

"Don't compare me with him1" yelled Kaiba

"Oh come on, now Kaiba don't be like that." said a voice in the background

"Zetheros" growled Kaiba

"Come to us Kaiba."

"No!"

As Zetheros and Akahmend were talking with Kaiba, Marik finished telling Yugi and the others about his brother. How Sasuke was like him being controlled, and that is he was to be controlled then the Red Dragon which Sasuke controlled would be even harder to defeat.

"And he won't stop until he has all the element dragons."

"Meaning he'll come after me." said Joey.

"Why Joey?" asked Yugi confused

"Because three years ago caught a Red-Eyes Baby Chick then last year it evolved into Red-Eyes Black Dragon and just last week it evolved into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"The Darkness element. Akahmend already has fire and light."

"All he needs now is the Water Dragon, Earth Dragon, and Darkness Dragon."

"There's still one more, Marik." said Yami

"The Wind Dragon, Tsubaki." said Yugi

"But why wait till now?" wondered Tea

"Oh he's been at it for a while now, Tea."

"Father!" yelled Skye "You're okay."

'_Something's not here, Yami.' _thought Yugi

'_Yes I know. I sensed it as well.'_ Yami thought back

"How did you get out father?" asked Skye.

"Yes Kaiba how did you escape?" asked Yugi

"Yami! Yugi! Its good to see you two again!" said Kaiba

"So how did you?"

"I used Blue-Eyes of course."

"Nice try Zetheros." said Yami. "You thought that you would take on Seto's form and trick us into believing that Seto wasn't in trouble."

"How did you know?"

"Because Seto has three Blue-Eyes, all of which are here." said Yugi

"But how? Sasuke said…"

"Marik's brother thought that he had me but what he didn't count on was getting a fake." said Kaiba from behind Kisara. "You see I had a feeling that you guys would do something like this soon so I had created an exact copy and left the village."

"What?!"

"KAIBA!"

"No… No! this… is … im-"

"No its not impossible. I learned that the hard way."

"Hey Kaiba why don't we show Zetheros our power?" asked Yugi

"Your on."

Both Atem and Skye wondered what their fathers meant by that but then they saw something that they had never seen before. They watched as Yugi brought out Black Luster Soldier and Seto bring out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and creating "Dragon Master Knight! ATTACK!" yelled Yugi and Seto.

"No way!"

"Good-bye Zetheros"

"No!"

"Is he gone?" asked Atem

"No he's still alive." said Seto

"How do you know Seto?" asked Yami

"I can feel it. He's still alive." said Seto "Oh by the way Yami, Marik, Yugi Akahmend is trying to bring back the Ultimate Shadows."

"WHAT?!"

'_The Ultimate Shadows? Wonder what he means?' thought Atem._

"_Well that explains why he wants the Element Dragons." said Marik _

"_What? I don't get it. Father what does he mean?" asked Atem_

"_I'll explain later, Atem" said Yugi_

"_Yugi do you realize what would happen if the Ultimate Shadows are reborn right?" asked Marik_

"_Yeah Zorc."_

"_Who's Zorc Father?" asked Skye_

"_Not now Skye." said Kaiba_

"_Seto Yugi now is the best time to tell them the truth." said Yami_

"_Yami are you sure?" asked Yugi_

"_Yes."_

"_Atem you always wondered why Yami would always look away every time you battled?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well that's because Yami is really me in a past life." said Yugi_

"_No way. Yami is really the Pharaoh Atem?!" asked Atem in complete shock._

"_Yes Atem he is the Pharaoh." said Kaiba_

"_I don't believe it." said Atem_

"_Seto!"_

"_Huh? Mokuba? What are you doing here? And where did you get that Dragon?" asked Kaiba_

"_Gee thanks Big Brother we haven't seen each other in say ten years and this is how you greet me?" asked Mokuba and Seto just laughed after he rolled his eyes_

"_Well you've grown up, Mokuba. How old are you now?" asked Kisara_

"_Twenty-Two. But that's not why I'm here. Actually I found something that Yugi and At… I mean Yami, might want to see."_

"_It's alright Mokuba. Atem and Skye knows me. What is it?" said Yami_

"_Look." said Mokuba and pulled out a picture with hieroglyphs._

"_No way."_

"_You know what it says Atem?" asked Yugi_

"_Yeah the problem is if we don't stop Akahmend then the world will not be as we know it, and Zorc will be back."_

_Chapter_

_Two_

_End_


End file.
